Doctor Who Adventures/Planet Termada
Year 1635, in a palace: Queen: Are you worried? Today IS the day. King: Ah come on dear. I told you a million times. It's just a legend. Or a prank by our arcestors. It's not real. Today is gonna be just like any other day. Nothing special is gonna happen. DEEP VOICE: I GAVE YOU TIME! BUT NOW TIME'S UP! King: Nevermind, it's real. An earthquake begins. The Tardis materializes into a town and The Doctor, Shalek and Tetra exit the Tardis. Doctor: Welcome to Planet Termada. Tetra: Great....and why are we here? Doctor: I got an old friend living on this planet. Tetra: And I should care because......? Doctor: You don't have to care, but...You're kind of stuck with me cause you'll be killed if you leave. Tetra: When I decided to travel it wasn't because I couldn't take care of myself!! Doctor: Let's just go. Shalek: Yea. As they were walking trough the city, a woman was following a masked man. Woman: MY PURSE!!! Doctor: Huh? Shalek: I got this! Shalek runs towards the thief, but the thief starts walking over a wall and got away. Shalek: How did he do that? Doctor: I know...It's weird. Tetra: I could've caught him. Shalek: Then why didn't you run after him? Tetra: I'm tired. Shalek: Then that means you couldn't have caught him. Tetra: Yea I... *sigh* Forget it. After a while: Tetra: Wheeen are we getting there? Doctor: Soon. Be patient. Tetra: Humph. After a while: Doctor: There it is. My friend's house. Tetra: Great. Let's hurry. Doctor: We're not in a hurry! Tetra: WELL I DON'T WANT TO BE HERE! Shalek: Let's just go in, Tetra. Inside the house: Doctor: Raskal, are you home? Someone shouts: "IN THE BASEMENT!" The 3 of them go down the stairs, and into the basement, they find Raskal painting. Raskal:... Who are you? Doctor: Raskal, please. I know I regenerated, but still. Raskal: Doctor? Doctor: In the flesh. Raskal: Where have you been? I haven't seen you in years. Doctor: Oh well..You know...the usual. Stopping a Blade-powered Master, stopping an invasion of infinite little men, stopping the revival of The Dagrons. Raskal: I.....have no idea what you're talking about. Doctor: Naturally. Raskal: Who are theese two? Doctor: Shalek and Tetra, both Castelians. Shalek: Hi. Tetra: ... Doctor: Tetra, aren't you gonna say hello? Tetra: Geez, you sound like a parent. Doctor(whispering to Raskal): She's new. Raskal: Figured. Doctor: So... What are you doing? Raskal: I'm working on a new painting. Doctor: That's great. Raskal: Not really. I'm missing a color. But anyway, come upstairs. I could give you all some team. Tetra: Yay! (sarcastic) Upstairs, at a table: Raskal: There you go. Best tea on the planet. He gives each one of them a cup of tea, while keeping one for himself. They all sit at the table. Tetra takes a sip and makes a face of disgust. Raskal: Do you like the tea, Tetra? Tetra: Oh ummm...Yea it's.....great..... *pours the tea on the floor when nobody's looking* Shalek: You haven't told us how you two know each other. Raskal: Oh well it's a long story. It all began a long time ago, The Doctor tried to des-.... Doctor: Ssshh. The girl doesn't know. Tetra: What do I not know? Doctor: Nothing. Hehe...uhh.... Tetra: No. You're hiding something from me. Doctor: I'm not. Tetra: Yes you are. I heard you. "The girl doesn't know" Doctor: Ummmmm......Raskal, tell us more about that painting of yours. Tetra looks suspiciouslly to the Doctor. Raskal: Well....I think the idea will sell well. However I have to finish it first. And I can't do that because I'm missing a color. Doctor: Why not just buy that color? Raskal: I'm too tired. I haven't slept at all last night. Doctor: Why not? Raskal: I wanted to hurry up and finish that painting, because I'm broke. I only have like 10 Termanis. Shalek: Termanis? Raskal: Termada currency. Doctor: Now I'm no painting expert, but isn't 1 color like... 4 Termanis? Raskal: It is. But I'm too tired, I told you. Doctor: I can get it for you. Raskal: Really? That'd be great. Doctor: You just got to give me 4 Termanis, cause I don't have Termada money. Raskal: Oh, of course. Here. *hands over 4 Termanis* Doctor: Alright, let's go team. Shalek stands up. Shalek: Aren't you coming, Tetra? Tetra: You guys....ARE GOING SHOPPING! Do you seriously think I'm going? Shalek: Why don't you want to come? Tetra: What do you think I am? A 16 year old girl who's all obsessed over boys and clothes and all that? Shalek: The only reason you're all like this is because of your exile out of every city. Tetra: And the wilderness formed me. And I like it. I'M NOT GOING! Doctor: Ok fine. You can stay here. Me and Shalek will go to the store, get the color, then come back to pick you up as we're giving Raskal his color. Raskal, take care of her. Raskal: You got it. Tetra: I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF! Doctor: C'mon Shalek, let's go. The Doctor and Shalek leave the house. Tetra: Good, they're gone. Raskal: Huh? Tetra: The Doctor's hiding something from me, and you know what it is. I figured he wasn't gonna tell me, so you will. Raskal: Who said I would tell you? Tetra: Me. Right now. Tell me. Raskal: No. Tetra brings out 2 shurikens: Tetra: You might wanna rethink that decision. Raskal: I ummm....Will tell you. Tetra: *smiles* Now that's more like it. Raskal: The Doctor....he used to be....an intergalactic evil criminal. Tetra: WHAT?!?! Ok, I'm out of here. Tetra stand up. Raskal: WAIT! Where are you going? Tetra: Home...somehow. I already have enough problems with the authority of Castela. The last thing I need is to be associated with an intergalactic criminal. Raskal: You don't understand. Tetra: Oh I understand it. He lied. Straight up to my face. "Yay, we're gonna be saving the universe". Hah. And now I find out this? Well you know what, Doctor? Goodbye. Raskal: Tetra wait! Can I....finish my story? About The Doctor. Tetra: You better hurry. Raskal: There were 3 of them. The Doctor, not named that at the time, The Joker, and The Killer. They were from Gallifrey, and, as I said, they were intergalactic criminals. They...would blow up planets, or take over planets and turn their living being and turn them into slaves. They were the most feared beings in the history of the universe since The Dagrons went extinct. The Time Lord Goverment had a hard time with them. They couldn't be caught. One day.. The Doctor, The Joker and The Killer arrived on this planet. They planed on blowing it up, just for their amusement. Flashback: Raskal Narrating: I was 7 years old when this happened. One day, a huge black spaceship landed on our planet. I went outside to check it out. 3 men came out of it. Doctor(not yet named that): Is this it? Joker: Worthless planet. Weak aliens. I say we blow it up. Raskal Narrating: I arrived to the spaceship, and, fearfully, I said.... Young Raskal: W-what is this? Killer: .... Worthless creature. Young Raskal: What? Who are you people? Killer: You and your species isn't worth our time. We're gonna blow it up. Young Raskal: WHAT? No...PLEASE NO! Doctor(not yet named that): You think a kid crying is gonna change that? Young Raskal: But I....DON'T WANNA DIIIIIEEEE!! *starts crying* Joker: The kid's annoying. Kill him. Doctor(not yet named that): I'm on it. Young Raskal: W-what? Raskal Narrating: The Doctor raised his hand....He had a weird glove on. It looked as if it was charging energy to blow me up. I thought I was gonna die. Then....The Doctor looked at me....He turned his glow off and stopped. Joker: What are you waiting for? KILL THE CHILD! Doctor(not yet named that): What's the point in doing it if we're gonna blow up the entire planet anyway? The child's not worth special treatment. Joker: Indeed. Let's go. Let's blow up this miserable and useless planet. The Trio entered the spaceship and flew off. Raskal Narrating: Little did I know at the time, that the reason The Doctor refused to kill me wasn't what he told The Joker. From this point on, I wasn't there, but I have been told about that from Doctor... They flew with the spaceship above the planet. I ran into my house under the bed, crying and thinking it was all over. A purple bubble covered the entire planet, and one click was all it took to blow the whole thing up. But then.... Killer: The bubble is ready. Joker: Excellent. *goes over to The Doctor* Press the button. Raskal Narrating: He went towards the button...but then...He ripped off the button out of the console. Joker: WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!? Raskal Narrating: The Doctor knocked them unconscious. The Doctor flew the spaceship to an ancient temple where an orb was located. That orb....would give rebirth to someone. The Doctor planned to use to rebirth himself as a different man. He killed so many...yet he couldn't kill me. Eventually The Joker and The Killer woke up. When they exited the spaceship, they found the Doctor near the orb. Joker: What is the meaning of this? Doctor(not yet named that): This isn't right. WHAT WE'RE DOING ISN'T RIGHT! Not for all the people we killed. Joker: I don't care what the people we kill think. I think about me. And the Killer. And you. Doctor(not yet named that): But that is wrong. Joker: All I care about is myself, and you two. And what we're doing is right. For us. Doctor(not yet named that): But this isn't about us, Joker. We're killing...innocent people. And the worst of all is....we're killing innocent children. Joker: And why in the world should we care? C'mon, don't do a mistake. I know what that Orb is. And I'm not letting you do the mistake of your life. Doctor(not yet named that): The mistake of my life? Life....It's an interesting thing, don't you think? It's a thing...that happends. That the universe makes to happen. Life is great. And we don't have the right to take the life away from someone. We're going against the wish of the universe. Killer: When did you turn into this weird person? The univese ain't alive, idiot. Doctor(not yet named that): The universe is alive. The universe...is made out of us. All the inhabitants of it. WE are the universe. And we can't just take away the lives of people. "A voice is heard" Killer: What was that? Doctor(not yet named that): So from this point on. I am dead. From this point on, I am The Doctor. I will heal what we've done wrong. I will save people. To make up...to make up for all the idiotic things we did. And only when everybody will be safe...only then I will rest. I'll never be cruel or cowardly. I'll never give up...I'll never give in. Now...I am The Doctor! The Doctor touches the orb. The Doctor vanishes, and in the same very moment, he is reborn. He is a baby. He is born again. Back to reality: Raskal: The Doctor....As a kid, he even cried the nights. Thinking about how he's a kid. And how many kids, just like him, he killed. The Doctor later came back to me. To thank the person....who made him realize what he was doing. And the person, who changed him as a person. He's a changed man, Tetra. And we should judge him for what he is now, not for what he was like....3000 years ago. (Note: I know that Series 8 didn't happen in my series, but I still count The Doctor crying as a kid in the barn as canon, because The Day of The Doctor IS Canon with my series, and the barn is there and all that) Tetra: And what if you're lying? What if you're into all of this? Into this whole "intergalactic criminal group" thing. With that possibility being there, I'm not sure I can trust you. The Doctor and Shalek enter the house: Doctor: Heeeey, Raskal! We got your missing color! Shalek notices Tetra looking suspiciously at the Doctor. Shalek: Tetra, is everything alright? Tetra: What? Yea yea, everything's fine. Raskal hurries to The Doctor and takes the color. Raskal: Yes! Finally! I will be able to get my painting complete! Come on all, downstairs! Back in the basement, Raskal goes to his painting and uses the color to finish it. Raskal: Perfect! It's finally finished. Doctor: It looks great! I'm sure it'll sell quickly. Raskal: About that... I know you came to visit me and all that, but I'm still really tired. I haven't sleep at all last night. Would it be okay if you go in the town square and sell it for me? Afterwards you can spend the night here and tomorow I'm gonna be all yours. Doctor: Yea, sure, I can do that. Tetra: We'll be spending a night here? Wow, this day just keeps getting better and better. Shalek: I know right? Tetra: You don't understand sarcasm, do you? Doctor: Come on guys. The quicker we sell this, the more time we have left. Are you coming this time, Tetra? Tetra: You're just lucky this house is boring, otherwise I wouldn't come. In the town square, at 9 PM. The Doctor, Shalek and Tetra were in the town square for 3 hours trying to get a seller. Tetra: "OOooh Oooh, I'm sure it will sell quickly" Doctor: I couldn't have known that the people in this city hate paintings. A man comes towards them: Man: Oh! Is this a new painting by Raskal Misch? Doctor: Yes, it actually is. Man: Great, great! I have almost all of his paintings, I can't lose this one. Here! I'll give you 100 Termanis! Doctor: Sold! The Doctor hands over the painting, while the man leaves hapily after he pays the 100 Termanis. Shalek: Is 100 good? Doctor: On this planet, that's a lot, so yes. Tetra: Great, now can we go back? If I would've known how boring this would end up being, I would've stayed at Raskal's house. At least there I could threaten him more. Doctor: You could what? Tetra: Nothing. The Doctor, Shalek and Tetra leave, and head back to Raskal's house. At Raskal's House: Raskal: Ah, Doctor. Did it sell? Doctor: Yep. Here's your money. Raskal: Thanks for going there instead of me. Now...I'm very tired. You know how I haven't slept for days. How about I go get some beds ready for you 3? We could talk in the morning then. Shalek: Sure, why not? Doctor: Sounds good. Tetra: Ugh... At 00:00, Tetra was standing on a chair. Raskal comes by: Raskal: Oh. Tetra: What are you doing here? Raskal: I came to get a cup of water. Tetra: Right... Raskal: Why aren't YOU sleeping? Tetra: I don't feel safe sleeping in the same room with an intergalactic criminal. Raskal: Look Tetra, I told you. He changed. The part with the orb and all that. It's true. Tetra: But what if you're part of this whole group too? I can't trust you. Raskal: How about you sleep in the upstairs room? Look. *brings out keys*. That door can be locked. You can take those keys, and lock yourself in, if you really don't want to sleep in the same room as the Doctor. Tetra: Thanks... *takes keys* I'm gonna *yawn* go to that. Raskal: Goodnight Tetra. Tetra stands up and leaves. Raskal: Well that's rude. Next Morning: Doctor: Ah yes. And then I met Sarrah Jane, and then... Tetra: Ugh. How long are you two gonna talk? Doctor: Tetra, I'm like....3000 years old or something. I'm only at 420. Be patient. Shalek: I think I'm siding with Tetra for once. It's gonna take forever for you to catch up with your current age. Doctor: But.... Shalek: Oh I know! Why don't you take Raskal on an adventure with us? That way you can spend time with him without boring me and Tetra to death. Doctor: Hmm...Sounds good. Are you up for it, Raskal? Raskal: OF COURSE! I always wanted to travel with you. Doctor: Perfect then. C'mon team, to the Tardis. In The Tardis, the Doctor is looking at the monitor. Raskal: So...where are we going? Doctor: Well....Huh? Shalek: Something wrong? Tetra: I suppose Mr.Tottaly-Good can't decide where to kill u---errr I mean where to go. Doctor: That's...strange. Raskal: What is it? Doctor: Look at the screen. There is a....palace there. And..it's on lava. Shalek: Where is this? Doctor: 1680, Earth. It looks like a vulcano erupted there 1000 years prior. Weird how the lava is still there. But...why is there a palace on top? Raskal: That's really odd. Doctor: It is. Let's go there. The Doctor prepares to pull a level, but Tetra takes a shuriken out and throws it at the Doctor, which hits his coat(but not body), and blocks him stuck to the console. Doctor: Ooah. Shalek: Tetra what are you doing? Tetra: I'm not letting you take us to that palace on lava. That palace could fall into the lava at any time. Doctor: In that case we would hurry to the Tardis and leave. Tetra: No. You can drop the act, Doctor. You're taking us there, with the very intention of letting us there to die. Doctor: What are you talking about, Tetra? Raskal: I think I can understand what's happening. Tetra, I told you he changed. Doctor: Wait...What did you tell her? Raskal: Your...past. With the Joker and all that. Doctor: What? Raskal: I'm sorry. She threatened me. Doctor: No no..Tetra, you got it all wrong. Look, I can prove it to you. Shalek, acces the Tardis's database. Shalek: Alright. Tetra: NO! It could be a trap. It's too dangerous. Shalek: Tetra, I've opened the Tardis's database a lot of times and nothing ever happened. Shalek opens the database. Doctor: See? Look. There. On the screen. Records of me saving millions of planets, countless peoples. Tetra: Why would I believe that, either? How do I know you haven't just done all that good stuff in order to... Doctor: In order to what? In order to make you believe me and then kill you? Why...why would anyone do that? If I really would be evil, then I would just take a gun out and kill you. Why would I go trough the trouble of spending 3000 years saving planets to trick you, when I could just take a gun and do it then and there? Do you understand? Shalek: The Doctor's right, Tetra. Without him, Castela itself, and many other planets would've been destroyed. Why would an evil man care if they are destroyed or not? Doctor: I might've done those stuff 3000 years ago, but that was then. I reborned myself and then everything was different. If I really wanted you dead, I wouldn't waste 3000 years of my life and 14 regenerations just to trick a random person from a random planet. Tetra: Well....well maybe....or..... *sigh* You're right. Doctor: Finally. Now....please take this shuriken off me. I'm in a REALLY uncomfortable position Tetra: Oh right.. Tetra takes the shuriken off the Doctor. Tetra: I'm sorry. Doctor: It's ok..I can understand how you could take everything the wrong way. ... You could've left me in a more confortable position though. Tetra: Hehe. So....Palace over Lava then? Doctor: ....Palace over lava then. The Doctor pulls the lever. ''TO BE CONTINUED...''